La Heredera de la Victoria: La Verdad y Los Ideales
by CreativeKitty
Summary: Una nueva aventura vista desde los ojos de Amber, una nueva Dex Holder de Unova, que junto con sus nuevos amigos Black y White se adentraran en Unova para conseguir las medallas y terminar la Pokedex, descubriendo secretos y haciéndole frente al Equipo Plasma. Oc, BlackxWhite BiancaxCharen NxAmber
1. El Comienzo

**Ho-hola! soy Charizard :D okno .-. (ya quisiera yo ser una Charizard T.T) a ver como me explico?...**

**Hugh: simplemente hazlo ¬¬'**

**Kitty: Tu te callas que tu no sales aqui .**

**Hugh: inmadura**

**Kitty: CALLA TE DIJE! *suspiro* ahora que Hugh no esta...**

**Hugh: sigo aqui**

**Kitty: PUEDO SEGUIR HABLANDO**

**Hugh: ya callate, lo digo yo. Este es un fanfic basado en Pokemon Special y en el videojuego Pokemon Negro, su protagonista es un Oc llamado Amber. esta historia es parte de una especie de "saga" o yo no se que verga que se le ocurrio a la retrasada que esta sentada junto a mi. y ahor-**

**Kitty: Ahora es Disclaimer: Pokespe no me pertenece ni tampoco Pokemon BW ni BW2, la historia es mia bla bla bla c:**

* * *

La pequeña niña abrazo a sus hermanas por última vez, alzo la vista y vio aquel par de ojos violetas y a su lado otro par de un color verde claro azulado, Amber no se resistió y las abrazó de nuevo, la pequeña niña tenía un nudo en la garganta advirtiendo las lágrimas que se avecinarían, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Antes es acción, su hermana, la de ojos violetas, siendo como mucho dos años mayor que ella se agacho a su altura y le sonrió.

—Amber, ¿recuerdas lo que decía mamá?-la niñita negó con la cabeza- "Nunca nada valdrá lo suficiente por una sola de tus lagrimas"

La pequeña sonrió ante el lejano recuerdo de su madre, que en esos momentos parecía tan solo un hermoso sueño, abrazo finalmente a sus hermanas para darse vuelta y entrar en aquel enorme barco que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar, la Región de Unova. Lejos de su hogar y de sus hermanas, las cuales ahora eran lo único que le quedaba. Amber se asomo a la cubierta del barco con el viento en la cara, se monto en el barandal y, a medida que la embarcación avanzaba y el viento le desordenaba el cabello, se despedía de sus hermanas con la mano, con una sonrisa en la cara, y una lagrima silenciosa en la mejilla.

Por lo poco que sabía la pequeña niña sus hermanas también serian separadas, tal vez una terminara en Hoenn, y la otra en Kanto, o tal vez Sinnoh o Jhoto… ¡en fin! Ese era un embrollo demasiado grande para una chica tan pequeña como ella, ¡Tenia solo cuatro y medio! No tenía ni la edad para ir al kínder.

La voz de una mujer la devolvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta así de que era tarde y seguramente se había saltado el almuerzo.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Amber Dowsett?- la niña de ojos amarillos volteo en respuesta a su nombre encontrándose con una mujer de apariencia dulce con el cabello rosa y un Audino de acompañante. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue asentir con su cabeza.

— ¡Bien! Entonces sígueme, te llevare a tu camarote.- la pequeña siguió a la extraña sin negar ni un instante. La extraña pero amable mujer vestida como marinera la condujo hasta una cubierta interna, tras caminar un rato ambas se detuvieron frente a una puerta que a Amber le pareció demasiado grande. La extraña mujer abrió la puerta dejando ver un camarote de paredes azul celeste bastante amplio, una cama matrimonial, una ventana y una hermosa lámpara con la apariencia de una medusa o algo así. La pequeña niña entro en el camarote, dio las gracias a la mujer y se tiro en la cama; abrió su mochila y saco el huevo Pokémon que su padre le había dado unos meses antes, lo abrazo y se quedo dormida.

_Nueve años más tarde…_

— ¡Iris! ¡Tío Lirio! ¡No me esperen despiertos!- gritaba una adolescente saliendo de la casa como alma que lleva al diablo, la chica corría apresuradamente para tomar impulso y finalmente se subió en su bici, tomando el rumbo hacia la ruta 9.

Era una chica hermosa, de estatura media, un cuerpo algo (muy) desarrollado para su edad, tenía unas pestañas largas junto con ojos amarillos como los de un Halcón, piel morena y cabello ondulado de un "Azul Medianoche" que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza del lado derecho que dejaba algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos dándole así una especie de flequillo mucho más largo de lo usual. Vestía con unos mini-short color negro que le llegaban a la altura de la cintura que eran sostenidos por unos tirantes y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, tenía unos calcetines largos color negro con franjas purpura que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, unas botas de cuero negro, también tenía un colgante con una gota de ámbar que en su interior guardaba una extraña piedra. En su muñeca se encontraba un Videomisor color lila.

La chica pedaleaba con fuerza, ganaba velocidad e impulso rápidamente dejando atrás a mucha gente confundida por su prisa.

—Debiste desayunar antes de salir, Amber-le reprocho una voz en su cabeza ya bastante conocida, la chica ante el susto freno de golpe y asomo la cabeza a la canasta de la bici en la que se encontraban dos Pokeballs una perfectamente cerrada y otra perfectamente abierta.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mientras este conduciendo no te escapes de la Pokeball, Gothile*?!- dijo la peli-azul mirando a la Gothorita que no era otra que su mejor amiga.

—Oye, lo siento, pero sabes que me gusta ver el paisaje, ¿Por qué ya no puedes llevarme en la canastilla como cuando era una Gothita?- pregunto telepáticamente la Pokémon a su entrenadora

—Porque has crecido- respondió la peli-azul alzándose de hombros—Pero… puedes sentarte atrás, digo, si no te molesta.

Ante esta propuesta el Pokémon sonrió y se acomodo en la parte trasera de aquella bici plateada, Amber volvió a subirse, no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible con Brycen, el era el único que podría saber que era esa extraña flor que había encontrado en la ruta 10.

Al cabo de unas horas Amber entro en cuenta que Gothile tenía razón, no había desayunado y el estomago le rugía "Te lo dije" dijo la voz de su acompañante desde su cabeza, la peli-azul soltó un bufido, llevaba toda la mañana pedaleando como loca para estar de regreso antes del anochecer y, a pesar que llevaba cruzada la mayor parte de puente Tubeline el cielo empezaba a nublarse y, aunque eso era muy típico en la zona, no era buena señal. La chica soltó un bufido de impaciencia y decidió que tomaría un merecido descanso que quince minutos al llegar a la ruta ocho; pero hasta entonces, tenía que pedalear.

Por otro lado, la Gótica acompañante de nuestra peli-azul admiraba el paisaje y reproducía mentalmente algunas canciones que había escuchado en los últimos días del reproductor de su entrenadora, cosa que agradecía Amber en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Amber, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo la voz mental de Gothile en la cabeza de la peli-azul

—Claro, lo que quieras, aunque no sé porque preguntas cuando puedes escudriñar la información en mi cerebro…

—Para tu información yo no hago eso desde hace ya muchos años-dijo la Gothorita indignada ante tal insinuación

—Está bien, como sea. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?- dijo la entrenadora rodando los ojos, sin perder el ritmo de su pedaleo, claro está.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando salí del huevo?-la chica asintió con la cabeza- pues, tú me dijiste que aunque yo nací aquí, en Unova, este no era tu "Hogar" y, sé que no te gusta que saque el tema de tus padres y tus hermanas, pero, tal vez, podríamos regresar algún día. Digo, por lo que me has dicho el Eevee de tu hermana se ve bastante agradable…

—Sabes que después de venir aquí perdí el contacto completo con mis hermanas, ni siquiera sé donde están o como lucen ahora. Si quisiéramos encontrarlas sería muy, MUY, complicado.-dijo Amber mientras detenía su bici a la mitad de la ruta 8 y se sentaba bajo un árbol- y, con respecto al Eevee, quien sabe, tal vez evoluciono en un Glaceon o en cualquier otro "Eon".

Ambas, tanto entrenadora como Pokémon, se sentaron bajo la sombra de aquel árbol a comer unos Sándwiches de queso mientras admiraban las nubes de tormenta y hablaban de banalidades, si no fuera porque se comunicaban telepáticamente y una de ellas era un Pokémon morado con lazos en la cabeza, podrían hacerse pasar por un par de adolescentes comunes y corrientes. En Determinado momento Amber se asomo a su mochila y se aseguro que la flor estuviera en buen estado, instantáneamente que se aseguro que la planta estuviera "cómoda" subió a la bicicleta y continuo su viaje con Gothile sentada a su espalda. De vez en cuando el agua de los abundantes charcos le daba en la cara pero no era la gran cosa. Una vez que llegaron a Ciudad Icirrus dejaron la bici en una vieja mansión abandonada que estaba cerca de la entrada a la ruta ocho y un molino, Amber tomo su mochila y las únicas dos Pokeballs que tenia, lógicamente una era la de Gothile, se las coloco en la cintura y, con Gothile a su lado, empezó a andar por la ciudad tomando uno que otro atajo para llegar lo más rápido posible al gimnasio.

Luego de internarse en la ciudad (y escapar en plano de criminal de los acosadores del "Pokémon Fan Club") logro llegar al gimnasio donde, de hecho, algunos de los aprendices de Brycen que la conocían le indicaron que se encontraba en una habitación en la parte trasera del gimnasio donde solía pasar el tiempo, siempre y cuando, no hubiera retadores. La peli-azul agradeció y se encamino a la ya nombrada habitación, en la que se encontraba el líder de gimnasio viendo una película. Al verlo toco la puerta dos veces y pregunto si podía pasar, el líder la abrazo y le indico un lugar para sentarse en aquella sala, los Pokémon de el líder andaban libres de sus pokeball y se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación jugando o conversando (o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo) con Gothile.

—Vaya, Amber, ¡pero cómo has crecido!-saludo Brycen

—No es para tanto-dijo Amber quitándole importancia al asunto-, además la última vez que vine fue…

—Hace tres meses, pero no importa. ¿Qué querías mostrarme?-dijo el líder algo curioso

—veras, Brycen, el otro día encontré esta flor en medio de una tormenta muy extraña que había en la ruta 10, me dio curiosidad saber de donde salió porque no la había visto ahí antes. ¿Tú qué crees?-dijo la chica mientras sacaba la extraña flor en tonos azules, plateados y verdes, y se la enseñaba al líder de gimnasio, el cual solo puso una cara pensativa mientras examinaba la flor. Finalmente el líder negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la flor a la chica sentada frente a él.

—lamento decepcionarte, Amber pero no tengo idea de lo que esa flor sea. Tal vez deberías ir a Ciudad Necrene o al laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper-la chica asintió algo decepcionada, se levanto y se despidió del líder, llamo a Gothile y salió del lugar.

— ¿Me dirás lo que te dijo o tengo que leerlo en tu cerebro?-dijo Gothile

—Te lo dire

—¿cuando?

—luego de hacerle una pequeña visita a la Profe-dijo la chica riendo inocentemente

—¿¡A Juniper!? ¡ESTAS LOCA!-grito alterada la Pokémon- ¡SE SUPONE QUE LLEGARÍAMOS ANTES DEL ANOCHECER Y AHORA ME VIENES TU CON QUE QUIERES DARLE LA VUELTA A TODA UNOVA POR UNA ESTUPIDA FLOR QUE ENCONTRASTE!

—eh... sepe-dijo Amber tratando de no reír por la actitud de Gothile- pero tu tranquila, pasaremos la noche en el Centro Pokémon y llamaremos al tío Lirio, no pasa nada.

Ante esto la Gothorita soltó un bufido de frustración, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento por parte de Amber, así que se resigno y camino junto a ella hasta el Centro Pokémon. Esperando que a la mañana siguiente tuvieran una gran día por delante.

* * *

Gothile*: Combinacion de Goth y Odile (Riqueza) en germano, Odile tambien es el nombre del Cisne Negro.

**Bueno, les digo adios C: no vemos en otro capitulo espero que les guste *coff coff REVIEWS coff coff* (no sean flojos dejenme uno T.T) **

**BYE!**


	2. Los Secretos de Swanna

**Hello! Volvi c: estoy tan feliz de tener un riviu (acostúmbrense a mi rareza)**

**Hugh: Yo practicamente vivo contigo y no tengo idea de lo que hablas el 99.9% de las veces**

**Kitty: pero ese eres tu ¬¬' (coff coff menso coff coff)**

**Hugh: calla retrasada, te tardaste mas de una semana en escribir**

**Kitty: no es mi culpa que en mi casa les de por ponerme a limpiar T.T**

**Hugh: chillona ¬¬**

**Kitty: DISCULPA? QUE YO SEPA YO NO SOY LA QUE LLORA CON LAS PELICULAS DE AMY ADDAMS**

**Hugh: Ca-callate *sonrojado***

**Kitty: nenita ¬¬... bueno como les venia diciendo gracias por el review n.n espero que les guste el cap, lo hice un poco mas corto debido a que en el capitulo proximo sera la aparición de Black, y como ya les dije esta basado en el manga y es un poco mas difícil adaptar el manga que el juego :) Ahor- oye Hugh que te pasa? no me estas molestando... estas enfermo?**

**Hugh: De-dejame tranquilo y presenta el disclaimer tarada**

**Kitty: así esta mejor, Pokemon (y todo su universo) no me pertenece, si así fuera yo seria una Dex holder xD, y Hugh estaria locamente enamorado de alguno de mis oc **

* * *

A pesar de los intentos de Gothile y Amber porque aquel fuera un "día normal" fue, en su mayoría, en vano. El curioso par no dio el brazo a torcer; lograron salir de la ciudad tranquilamente y se adentraron en el Monte Twist, a mitad del recorrido, si bien Amber recordó que tenía otro Pokémon que debía entrenar, y así fue como la calma y el día normal se fueron por la borda. Luego de soltar al rebelde Deino que prácticamente las arrastro por toda la cueva consiguiendo que se perdieran mientras que el solo buscaba algo para masticar, y una vez que hubo encontrado a una roca lo suficientemente resistente… esa es otra historia.

— ¿ya se te ocurrió algo? Porque no es fácil mantenerlo así, siendo el tan activo-pregunto Gothile mientras miraba al Deino inconsciente a su lado

— ¿eh? ¡Ah! Eso, pues tal vez… ¡A quien engaño, no tengo idea!-dijo ella resignada

— ¡Pues date prisa y piensa algo porque creo que despertara pronto!-dijo la Gothorita mirando a su entrenadora con amenazadoramente

—eh, está bien… -susurraba Amber para ella misma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando

— ¿Amber?- dijo preocupada Gothile al ver a su entrenadora caminando de un lado a otro susurrando cosas

— ¡Gothile, lo tengo!-grito la peli-azul— saca el almuerzo

— ¿estás loca? ¡La comida lo despertaría!

—Exacto

La peli-azul tomo unas sogas de su mochila y las enrollo alrededor de su Deino creando una especie de riendas, que apretó fuerte y subió al lomo para atar una caña de pescar con un Sándwich de atún, Gothile despertó al Deino que al ver el sándwich frente a sus ojos se puso a perseguirlo; Gothile al comprender el plan de Amber, simplemente movía el sándwich telepáticamente para que el Pokémon lo siguiera, de este forma lograron que todo el proceso no pareciera mas difícil que sacar a pasear un perrito. De esta forma, luego de unas dos horas, lograron salir del Monte Twist y siguieron su camino hacia Ciudad Mistralton, una vez ahí descansaron en el Centro Pokémon, comieron algo y llamaron a Iris, luego, Amber guardo a ambos Pokémon en sus Pokeballs y se dirigieron al gimnasio de la ciudad.

— ¡Sky!-grito Amber llamando la atención de la pelirroja líder

— ¡Amber! ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí!-dijo la líder mientras se acercaba a un cañón que la lanzo por los aires cayendo a un par de metros de la peli-azul

—Dime, Amber, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto la líder

— ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debes?-pregunto Amber mirando el suelo algo avergonzada

— ¡pero claro! ¿Qué necesitas, pichoncita?-dijo Skyla con su imborrable sonrisa y su característico optimismo

—Necesito llegar a Pueblo Nuvema, tengo que hablar con la Profesora Juniper. Y, ya se que tu avión es de carga y no creo que puedas llevarme ni nad…

— ¡De eso nada!, tal vez no pueda llevarte en mi avión, pero, ¿quien dijo que Swanna no pudiera ir contigo?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me lleve a tu Pokémon?- pregunto atónita, Skyla solo negó con la cabeza

—No, te estoy diciendo que te acompañara y regresara solo

—Sky, no es necesari-

— ¡De eso nada! Ya te lo dije Swanna ira contigo. Punto final-interrumpió la líder mientras le daba la pokeball para luego empujarla por la espalda hasta fuera de su gimnasio

—eh… ¡Gracias Sky!-dijo la chica feliz mientras sacaba al Swanna y se subía en su lomo

— ¡Vuelo!-grito la peli azul mientras emprendía vuelo hacia su destino, El Laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper. Para pasar el tiempo, Amber se puso a cantar o todo pulmon, cantando la primera canción que se le venía a la cabeza, improvisando o simplemente haciendo "Covers" como si no hubiera un mañana, y había que admitir que la chica desafinaba (y mucho) pero cantaba de corazón; atormentando al pobre Swanna. Gothile y Deino, por otra parte, ya acostumbrados a la "pequeña Christina Aguilera" que (según Amber) se encontraba en lo profundo de su ser. Lugo de un Concierto personal de dos horas y media por parte de Amber decidieron ir a pie desde Publo Accumula, caminando toda la ruta 1.

Grave error.

Apenas pisaron tierra Amber cerró la boca y guardaron a Swanna en su pokaball, se detuvieron en el centro Pokémon a comer algo y para prepararse un sándwich para el camino, curo a Swanna, le compro un juguete para morder a Deino y le consiguió algunas bayas a Gothile. Luego de comer y darse un baño, Amber salió al pequeño mirador que había en el pueblo y abrió la Pokéball de Swanna, pero este en lugar de ir volando con Skyla, como ella hubiera imaginado, se poso en la baranda y se recostó a Amber, que no entendía el comportamiento del Pokémon.

— ¿eh? ¡Swanna! ¿Qué haces? ¡Deberías ir con Sky!-Amber al notar que el Pokémon no se movía se resigno— ¡qué va! Ya te devolveré cuando regresemos…

—Amber

—Por ahora tenemos que ir a ver a la profe…

—Amber

—y pedirle que…

— ¡AMBER!-grito exasperada Gothile

— ¡Ahh! ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-reacciono la peli-azul saliendo de sus pensamientos

—Anochecerá dentro de unas horas, podemos dormir aquí o salir ahora hacia Pueblo Nuvema-dijo Gothile mirando seriamente a su entrenadora.

—Saldremos al anochecer-dijo tranquilamente Amber

— ¡TU DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTAS LOCA! ¡¿COMO SE TE PUEDEN OCURRIR SEMEJANTE CANTIDAD DE MEMECES!?-grito Gothile histérica mientras se halaba sus coletas

— ¿no crees que necesitamos un poco de aire fresco?, porque yo si.-dijo Amber tranquila mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del mirador

—Definitivamente no puedo contigo-dijo Gothile con una gota de sudor en la frente

Resignada, la Gothorita se sentó en el barandal junto a Amber y Swanna, admirando el atardecer.

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te irías-pregunto tranquilamente Gothile al Swanna_

_—He decidido quedarme, tal vez ella no tenga una voz angelical, pero tiene un buen corazón-dijo el Swanna_

_—Pero, ¿Qué pasara con Skyla y el Gimnasio de Mistralton? Dejas a una líder de gimnasio por una extraña, que además canta feo-menciono Gothile_

_—Skyla-suspiro nostálgico—, cuando me capturo, me prometió hacerme fuerte y cuidar de mi. Estos últimos días la he visto muy triste y deprimida, la verdad es que no se él porque pero, al ver a Amber, toda la tristeza se evaporo de ella. Por eso lo sé, se que Amber es especial y que debo quedarme con ella. Conozco a Skyla y sé que ese "regresara solo" no era más que una mentira para calmar a Amber, ahora ella es mi entrenadora y yo soy su Pokémon. No queda nada más que Skyla pudiera hacer por mi, ya todo esta hecho y, esta es su forma de agradecer._

Luego de esas palabras todo se sumergió en un silencio, Gothile pensaba en las palabras del Swanna, este por su parte pensaba en su nueva entrenadora y Amber solo contemplaba el atardecer, mientras esperaba al anochecer.


	3. Un Nuevo Amigo

**Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! NO ME ODIEN! estuve secuestrada en otro estado por los preparativos de la boda de mi prima t.t ¡Pero volvi C:! y les traigo el Debut de Black!**

**Hugh: ya era hora, mensa ¬¬'**

**Kitty: por que me odias? ;-;**

**Hugh: No te odio, simplemente no soporto compartir el mismo aire que tu c:**

**Kitty: Quita esa cara cabeza de puercoespin teñido**

**Hugh: Es mi cabello natural**

**Kitty: Si como no... y yo soy la hija de Seto Kaiba ¬¬'**

**Hugh: Mas respeto con Kaiba**

**Kitty: ñeñeñe Callate y presenta el disclaimer**

**Hugh: presentalo tu, es tu historia despues de todo ¬¬**

**Kitty: tarado... eh ya que. Pokemon no me pertenece ¡le pertenece a los aliens! okno .-. simplemente no es mio y esta es una historia sin fines de lucro bla bla bla C:**

* * *

Luego de terminar de ver al atardecer Amber regreso al centro Pokémon, busco sus cosas y salió, todos sus Pokémon caminaban junto a ella por el pueblo causando una duda en los que los veían "¿qué hace esa chica afuera?, ya anocheció" pasaba por la cabeza de muchos, Amber simplemente caminaba enérgicamente por el pueblo. Y al llegar a la entrada de la ruta 1 se sentó en el piso y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso su reproductor; sus tres acompañantes al imaginarse lo que les venía acordaron silenciosamente dejarla caminar varios metros delante de ellos, ante este acuerdo Amber se coloco los audífonos, busco una canción y guardo el aparato. Primero solo era un tarareo inofensivo, pero luego de unos minutos la desafinada voz de Amber se podía apreciar a lo menos a cinco metros a la redonda. Swanna, Deino y Gothile caminaban tranquilamente ignorando a Amber gracias a unos improvisados audífonos, el cisne, que volaba a sobre Amber se percato algo que los demás no notaron. El silencio. Amber se había callado.

El Swanna bajo y se poso a lado de su entrenadora que miraba embelesada la ruta 18, el agua reflejaba la luna y se podían ver algunos Pokémon nadando de aquí para allá, Amber soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos

—A Topaz le encantaría este lugar-susurro melancólica

Luego de esto la chica siguió su camino como si nada, cantando y aturdiendo a los Pokémon que dormían tranquilamente. Al llegar a Pueblo Nuvema todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas hasta el amanecer, así que decidió pasear por el pueblo, aunque ella no creía encontrar a nadie despierto, estaba muy equivocada. En aquel pueblo se encontraba un chico de catorce años, de cabello castaño oscuro y despeinado con ojos café, el cual estaba muy despierto.

Amber caminaba deambulando por la calles, Swanna y Deino estaban en sus Pokeball y Gothile se encontraba meditando en algún lugar. Amber miro la hora en su reloj 4:27 am, soltó un bufido y se apoyó en la pared de alguna casa.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no amanece rápido!?-dijo una voz desconocida, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y ahogo un grito.

—¿P-pero que…?-hablo Amber mientras empezaba a buscar al dueño de la voz, después de pasar unas dos o tres casas lo encontró. Un chico castaño sentado en la entrada de, la que seguramente era, su casa. Estaba ansioso y se le veía enérgico a pesar de que probablemente al igual que ella llevaba toda la noche en vela. Jugaba con sus manos y se mordía el labio inferior en signo de impaciencia. Amber, quien miraba atenta al chico tratando de descifrar él porque un adolescente estaría sentado en la entrada de una casa en plena madrugada, primero pensó en una fiesta, pero al ver la tranquilidad en la que todo estaba sumergido descarto la idea, mientras Amber especulaba sobre el porqué el chico se encontraba allí, llegando a desviarse a preguntas ilógicas y estúpidas.

—¡Achuuu!-estornudo de repente el chico

—Salud.-dijo inconscientemente Amber asustando al castaño, acto seguido al terminar de salir de su trance soltó un gritito

—¡¿Q-quien anda ahí?!-exigió el chico a pesar de estar asustado

—uh, tranquilo, no muerdo. Mi nombre es Amber-dijo sonriente la morena tendiéndole la mano al castaño

—¿eh? Amber, un placer. Mi nombre es Black, futuro campeón de Unova-dijo el chico orgulloso

—Oye… y ¿se puede saber que haces sentado aquí afuera?-pregunto Amber tratando de sonar casual, al instante a Black se le iluminaron los ojos de emoción

—Pues, estoy esperando un paquete…

—¿A las tres de la mañana?-dijo al tiempo que una gota de sudor caía por su cuello

—Es que es algo secreto-dijo Black rascándose la nuca

Amber soltó un bufido y se dispuso a buscar algunas bayas en su mochila

—Oye, y tu ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Black curioso

—Vine a ver a Juniper-dijo Amber sonriente

—¿¡Q-que!?-exclamo desconcertado el castaño

—Como lo oyes, tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas y he venido desde mi casa solo para hacerlo-dijo la peli-azul muy determinada

Ante esto Black se quedo pensativo, ¿tendría ella una Pokedex? Tal vez fuera una ayudante de la Profe o algo por el estilo, entonces detallo con más atención a la chica, era baja y de piel morena, tal vez un año menor que él, tenía el cabello azul oscuro recogido en una trenza alborotada y despeinada, tenía unos brillantes ojos amarillos bajo los cuales habían unas pequeñas ojeras y se le notaba cansada. Un sentimiento nació en el pecho del chico. Cariño. Estaba más que claro que el no la conocía pero aun así sentía que podía confiar en ella, sentía que, en el fondo, compartían una misma meta.

—Oye, Amber, ¿hace cuanto estas despierta?-pregunto el chico preocupado por el estado de la menor

—Ayer como a las siete ¿Por qué preguntas, Black?-dijo la peli-azul

—Deberías dormir un poco, se te nota cansada, ¿desde dónde vienes?-dijo el chico mientras señalaba las ojeras de la peli-azul

—Ciudad Opelucid- respondió sonriendo

—La ciudad del último Gimnasio Pokémon-susurro Black

—¿piensas retarlos todos, cierto?

—Voy a vencerlos a todos-corrigió el castaño

—¿Como piensas hacerlo?- dijo la peli azul curiosa

—No lo se-respondio sonriente Black

—pues sabes, mañana luego de hablar con la Profe tenia pensado visitar a un amigo en Ciudad Stration, ahí es el gimnasio mas cercano así que ¿por que no me quedo a ver tu reto? estoy segura que te ira genial.-dijo entusiasta Amber, Black simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de eso se fundieron en un silencio, Amber miraba las estrellas y Black pensaba en el paquete que llegaría en la mañana, ambos fantaseaban sobre lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Para Black era el inicio de su viaje. Y para Amber era saber que era esa extraña flor. Las horas pasaban y lentamente ambos jóvenes empezaban a cansarse que dándose finalmente dormidos.

* * *

**De nuevo ¡No me odien! T.T prometo actualizar pronto y no abandonarlos **


End file.
